Digital media content may be transferred between two or more devices through a synchronization process. In some cases, a user may manage this synchronization process between devices via a software application. Some software applications may enable users to select between an automatic syncing mechanism and a manual synching mechanism. One drawback of these current synching mechanisms is that they do not provide sufficient flexibility for some users, which may result in the synchronization of undesired digital media content, or a failure to synchronize desired digital media content.